


Revival (of emotions and relations.)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry , Draco  and The avengers save the universe





	1. Chapter 1

Death itself has many forms, depending on the universe. Some, being Harry's companions, some being Thanos' love interest, some being both, Some even being a creature impervious to love.  
So, when Thaono's manipulated the power death bestowed upon him to collect and yield the infinity stones and destroy half of the universe with a snap of his fingers, Death turned to her loyal companion of twenty years, to help revive it.

 

**Earth-199999: Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Wizarding World, England.**

_: Harry...Thanos :_  
_: Misused powers. :_  
_: Half universe....dead :_  
_: save:_   an icy cold voice whispered, none other than death.

Harry woke up with a start and looked around. On finding nothing, he sighed and ran his hands down his face.

  
"Merlin."  
"'Arry, are you 'kay?" Draco mumbled beside him, as he sat up on his elbows.  
"Hmm...Death spoke to me." He replied, trying to reach for his glasses on the bedside table.

Draco's eyes widened for a moment and then relaxed. "When was the last time it spoke to you? Fifteen years ago?" he inquired.  
"No...about seven years ago."  
"Okay." Draco sighed."What was it about?"

" Something....that half of the universe is dead ...something about saving."

"What?!"  
"I-I honestly don't know, it was hazy. I didn't exactly meet it. It spoke to my senses." Harry sighed again. "You're okay right?"  
"Yes-"

A white puff of smoke flew into the room, cutting Draco off and transformed into an Otter- Oh, Hermione's Patronus then.-  
"Harry...."It whispered in her voice.  
"Ron...." It spoke almost at the verge of a breakdown and vanished.

  
**Earth 199999: Royal Palace, Wakanda, Sub-Saharan Africa.**

"Pepper?" Tony spoke into the phone, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Yes...Tony? Tony?!! Oh, Tony! You're - You're alive. Thank god." she sobbed with relief. "Rhodey? Is -is he there?" she asked.

"Yes--yes. Here, I'll just give it to him"  
Tony handed the phone to Rhodey and moved aside. He could still hear the faint murmur of Rhodey speaking, as he walked down the hall. He was happy that both his best friends survived.

"She's alive?" Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel asked. She had arrived that morning on Fury's orders.

"Yes." he broke out into a relieved grin. "Yes. she is."  
Carol handed him a very needed cup of coffee and patted his back.

Tony had arrived on earth on the guardians' ship with Nebula, who seems to have gone into depression, though she proclaims to be callous to emotions. She just snaps at whoever dares to talk to her, even the softspoken Captain Rogers. Or maybe it was just how she was.

It was comforting to note that Rogers survived, even after what happened in the past, after their split, after he was left to die in Siberia. James Barnes however, didn't and Rogers' sadness was evident in his red-rimmed eyes and disheveled look.

On earth were also present, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint and Carol. King T'Challa, he learnt, was dead.

His Younger sibling and prodigy, Shuri was now crowned Queen and given the responsibility of Black Panther. She was just a kid, burdened with such obligations, just like Peter.

Tony didn't know how to answer May Parker. He knew he was delaying it as much as possible and that eventually, he'd have to tell her. But, by then he was hoping to revive the Kid and others. It had to be possible.

Strange had said it was the only way.

How?

 

 

 

He did not know.

 

  
Five days had passed since half of the universe was wiped out and they still didn't know where to start. All of them were going through various stages of guilt and grief.

Thor could often be found staring at the sky outside, with silent tears streaming down his face. He looked worn out and defeated. No matter what other's said, he cursed himself for not having aimed for Thanos' head.

Rogers seemed to have lost all energy and wouldn't talk to anyone.

Shuri, Tony observed was a lot like him. She busied herself in inventing things and taking care of her kingdom and never showed any signs of distress and pain outward. She seemed to have learnt to control and bottle up her emotions in situations of greater importance.

Clint, Natasha and Carol could be found sparing to death. Always. Tony wondered if Sheild agents were also impenetrable to sorrow. If they did have any sort of emotions, it was shown in their intense fights.

Bruce and Rhodes were among the sane ones.

Nebula preferred to stay away from everyone and locked herself in her chamber.

  
This morning Shuri walked to their common room with two people in tow, One with glasses, a bread and dressed in black, the other, pale blond in blue dress robes.

"This is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, they're wizards," she said.  
On hearing surprised gasps from everyone, the dark-haired man smiled and said.  
"Hello."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's established that Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy are wizards, not like Doctor Strange. They are actual Wizards who use wands and spells, potions and stuff. Both of them teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Magical world also seems to have been affected by Thanos. few of their friends have also dissipated into nothingness.

All about the situation was told to Mr Potter by Death itself.

  
"Death?! as in........Death? They're a person?" Clint had asked.

  
"Not exactly. It assumes the shape of what it wishes. To me, It speaks as a male human." Potter said.

  
"And as a seductress to Thanos. He'd loved her since they were kids. On Titan. they attended school together." Nebula had added. For the first time, she was out of a chamber.

  
"Death and Thanos went to school together. What the actual fuck?" Rhodey bellowed.

 

  
Thanos and Death, a tragic love story. Tragic for others.

  
Death first manifested to Thanos in the form of a young girl that attended his school. She helped him face and survive dangers and he fell in love with her. She refused and banished him from the land of the dead, making him immortal for some time. Once the ban was removed, he was a mortal once again. She bestowed powers on him. He longed for her companionship.

Thanos used her own powers to please her by killing half of the universe under the false cover of 'Balancing the Universe Bullshit.' Nebula narrated this, unknown to anyone but her. Not even Gamora.

Turns out Mr Potter is more than a wizard. He is the vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort and also the Master of Death.

"Nah." Mr Potter had waved a dismissive hand. "We're like friends. The Title is misleading. I don't own death, it's a fundamental force born with the universe itself. Nor am I immortal. death is inevitable. It's just that it wouldn't take me away without my permission. I command my own mortality."

  
Death and Mr Potter we're friends that had regular chats with each other about the universe.

 

 

Wow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The world was weirder than Tony thought it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Time seems to fly when you're brainstorming. it's been one month since Harry and Draco arrived in Wakanda. Seventeen Days later they were surprised when Hermione arrived with baby Rose in tow from the Weasely household. She was depressed but refused to mourn. She knew Ron didn't die and was determined to get him back.

She had visited the Burrow and stayed for a while, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Fleur, Victoire and Ginny were the only ones alive.

Since her arrival, things have gotten faster. She owns the only working and undestroyed Time Turner, given to her by McGonagall.

It was decided that they'd travel back in time to retrieve the stones and once things returned to normal; the stones would also be returned to their respective timelines.

But what posed a threat was that; if the stones were to be collected from this universe; means the past would change. And if that happens even for a minuscule second, the present wouldn't be the same, so was pointed by Shuri.

 

 

In the present conversation, Tony and Bruce ( yes, all on first name basis now) steered them to acknowledge the presence of a multiverse, from where the stones could be taken and then returned.

Dr Strange had mentioned such things, which again were confirmed to be true by his companion Wong.

"But how will we go back in time in the alternate universe?" Steve asked.

  
"Simple, we create a device to reach the other universe and then use Miss Granger's time turner to go back in time." Natasha offered from her seat.

"That is; if the time turner works...in an alternate universe," Hermione said as she leaned on the wall behind her.

  
"No such thing has ever been done," Draco stated.

  
"People have never dissipated into dust, before, either" Tony noted with a wry chuckle.

  
Draco scowled. "Tony, even the people that are alive could also die if we were to take such risks."

After an uncomfortably long silence...

"Draco, I think Tony's right. We should at least try." Harry said placatingly. 

  
"Hmmph. Try and Maybe die." And with that he stormed out, his green robes billowing behind him.

As Harry tried to follow him outside, Thor insisted that he'd speak to Draco.

And Harry let him. Because Thor surprisingly turned out to be one, the other blond got on best with. He was comfortable around Thor.

And on that note, he headed back inside, where the others seemed to have split into groups after the argument.

He joined Shuri and Steve at the dining table, they had been given a separate residence in the east wing of the Palace. It was a lot like the Avengers Tower, was what he heard from Clint.

"Is he fine?" Steve asked.

"Hopefully," Harry replied with a sigh. 

"Pardon me, If I am too forward, Harry, Are you guys dating? " that was Shuri.

"Yes, no...kind of I guess? we've been together for ten years now. Never labelled it though. " he replied with a shrug.

"Ten years?! Whoa. That's a long time to not be sure." Steve nudged with a smile. A small genuine one.

"Yes. it is indeed." Harry chuckled and ducked his head.

 

"At least someone's making a move." Shuri pointed towards Rhodey and Carol making eyes at each other and speaking as they seemingly ignore a gesturing and blabbering Tony Stark.

"Cap, What about you? when do you plan on resolving the tension?" Harry questioned.

Shuri coughed. "Excuse me." Harry frowned. He had observed both Steve and Tony staring at each other and then looking away, on multiple occasions.


End file.
